


Maior docet, minor discet

by Celtic_song



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolos sapeva che quel giorno Saga non sarebbe dovuto venire. La febbre era passata da davvero troppe poche ore perché potesse scendere dal letto, avvolgersi nella consueta tunica, tanto cara agli occhi di Aphrodite, e accompagnare l'amico al torrente con i turbolenti giovani saint. Già sei dei nove cavalieri mancanti si stavano allenando al Santuario, sotto l'occhio vigile dei compagni più grandi, ed erano una folla di bambini vivaci e curiosi -soprattutto Milo- che travolgevano con la loro impetuosità qualsiasi cosa avesse la sfortuna di interessargli. I cavalieri dei Gemelli e del Sagittario brillavano di orgoglio per i loro successi, divenivano giorno dopo giorno sempre più bravi, eppure anche la fatica richiedeva il suo prezzo e talvolta anche a loro capitava di affaticarsi troppo e di ammalarsi, esattamente come era successo a Saga qualche settimana prima. <br/>Lieve OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maior docet, minor discet

Aiolos sapeva che quel giorno Saga non sarebbe dovuto venire. La febbre era passata da davvero troppe poche ore perché potesse scendere dal letto, avvolgersi nella consueta tunica, tanto cara agli occhi di Aphrodite, e accompagnare l'amico al torrente con i turbolenti giovani saint. Già sei dei nove cavalieri mancanti si stavano allenando al Santuario, sotto l'occhio vigile dei compagni più grandi, ed erano una folla di bambini vivaci e curiosi -soprattutto Milo- che travolgevano con la loro impetuosità qualsiasi cosa avesse la sfortuna di interessargli. I cavalieri dei Gemelli e del Sagittario brillavano di orgoglio per i loro successi, divenivano giorno dopo giorno sempre più bravi, eppure anche la fatica richiedeva il suo prezzo e talvolta anche a loro capitava di affaticarsi troppo e di ammalarsi, esattamente come era successo a Saga qualche settimana prima. Aveva cominciato a tossire, poi lo stomaco aveva cominciato a bruciargli e a quel lieve capogiro che l'aveva fatto cadere tra le braccia di Sagittarius mentre si allenavano Shion l'aveva imperiosamente mandato a letto, con sommo scontento dei bambini e -neanche così segretamente- di Aiolos. Si era ripreso molto in fretta e, non appena il Gran Sacerdote era partito alla ricerca in Tibet del saint di Aries - a detta sua in quei pressi-, ne aveva approfittato della bella giornata e aveva seguito il gruppo al fiumiciattolo. I bambini si erano dimostrati entusiasti della sua presenza, ben contenti che fosse uscito da quella fosca casa arroccata sulle scale per il santuario, e gli saltellavano attorno con più o meno impeto per festeggiare il suo ritorno, finendo solo col stancarlo dopo appena dieci minuti di camminata. Aiolos teneva un occhio sul fratellino Aiolia e uno sul volto pallido di Saga, man mano che camminavano sempre più bianco, ma i suoi pensieri erano distratti dallo sgambettare furioso dei marmocchi che continuamente gli sfuggivano. Milo aveva tacitamente sfidato Aiolia ad un pentathlon improvvisato e dopo la gara di velocità erano passati a quella di destrezza, arrampicandosi sugli alberi per cogliere i frutti succosi. Sotto i rami aspettava ben più composto Camus, ancora stordito dal cambio di lingua e clima, con i ciuffetti rossi che si innalzavano sul capo quasi fieri, nei quali Saga amava passare le dita, era inspiegabilmente l'unico tra i piccoli a riuscire ad arginare gli impeti di Milo con la sua compostezza e solo a lui permetteva di guidarlo per mano durante i percorsi più ripidi; qualcosa suggeriva ad Aiolos che la loro relazione sarebbe evoluta e maturata divenendo qualcosa di più forte di un'amicizia, soprattutto la vista del bambino riccio che saltava giù dal ramo, forte della vittoria, e veniva abbracciato per la vita dal francesino. Sofferente quanto Camus per il caldo, Aprhodite combatteva con i propri lunghi capelli mossi che continuamente gli si appiccicavano sul collo, i suoi languidi occhi svedesi erano contratti per la concentrazione di farsi una coda finché, non appena l'estatico salto via dalle sue dita per la terza volta, non si diresse a passi decisi verso Saga porgendogli il nastro. Il ragazzo intrecciò veloce i suoi capelli lasciandolo libero di correre dietro al piccolo italiano che ambiva all'armatura del Cancro; tra i due sembrava essersi instaurata una certa sintonia, talvolta con l'aggiunta silenziosa di Shura, il futuro Capricorn.

Una volta giunti in una radura abbastanza spaziosa, i due ragazzi spacchettarono le cibarie che si erano portati appresso sui cui i bambini si slanciarono voraci, spazzolandosi via tutto in pochi minuti. Una volta rifocillato, Milo saltò sulle gambette agili e scattò verso il bosco, pieno di energia, tirandosi appresso l'invidia di Aiolia che immediatamente lo seguì. A nulla valsero i richiami del fratello maggiore, il piccolo Leone era troppo preso nell'inseguimento dello Scorpioncino che puntualmente gli sfuggiva; così il Sagittario ne approfittò per stare un poco con il compagno che non vedeva da qualche giorno. Si sedette dietro a Saga e l'abbracciò stretto, posando il mento sulla sua spalla, in quella fossetta che gli era sempre sembrata comodissima.

“Come va?” mormorò piano per non turbare l'aria pregna del frinire degli animali e, quasi in risposta, Saga si piegò in avanti per un conato. Tossì forte ma non vomitò, mentre il corpo era scosso da un brivido, immediatamente fermato da Aiolos, il quale si chinò sull'amico scostandogli la frangetta dalla bocca. Rimasero una manciata di minuti in quella posizione, l'uno per calmarsi l'altro per sostenerlo, finché Gemini non si tirò su decisamente più tranquillo.

“E' passata.” commentò “Sto bene” lo sguardo scettico dell'amico non lo scalfì più di tanto ma lo fece la domanda che in quel momento fu posta loro.

“Avrete un bambino?” Aphrodite si teneva con forza ad un albero qualche passo più in su di loro e li spiava con le labbra contratte.

“Di cosa parli Aphrodite?” trasecolò Aiolos tenendo sempre tra le braccia il compagno. In risposta il bambino gli puntò contro il mento con fare di sfida.

“Saga ha capogiri e mal di pancia da tanto tempo. Quando è così arriva sempre un bambino” i suoi occhi lanciavano sguardi traditi e indignati gli uni verso il saint dei Gemelli gli altri rivolti al Sagittario e, prima ancora che uno dei due potesse spiegare l'esatta differenza che intercorreva tra un'innocente influenza e una vera gravidanza -soprattutto chi potesse davvero portare avanti una gravidanza- lo svedese era fuggito, correndo veloce verso l'abbraccio rozzo e soffocante di quell'italiano sfrontato ma rassicurante. Saga, attonito, guardò Aiolos, prima che un urlo soffocasse la sua voce.

“Era Aiolia” veloce il Sagittario scattò in piedi “Vado a vedere cosa sia successo” e si tuffò nel fogliame. Gemini lo guardò correre via prima di alzarsi in piedi lentamente e tornare nella radura dove avevano pranzato, certo che fossero ancora tutti fermi lì, dove infatti li trovò.

Con le ginocchia al petto il piccolo svedese continuava a rimuginare sulla visione di Aiolos di Sagitter avvolto intorno a Saga di Gemini, il suo Saga di Gemini. Immaginò per un breve secondo il saint dal ventre dilatato e teso, riempito dalla stretta soffocante di quel greco dai capelli castani e il sorriso buono, poi provò a figurarsi in mente le calde braccia di Saga che si aprivano per fargli spazio e renderlo partecipe della sua divinità, che accoglievano la stretta di Aphrodite nel suo grembo accogliente. Gli piacque tanto l'immagine che immediatamente smaniò in lui la brama di abbracciare stretto il cavaliere, lo stesso che a passi lenti tornava nella radura, da lui.

Milo aveva fatto il giro intero del boschetto, infilandosi a forza tra i cespugli e lasciando ciocche intere di riccioli neri tra le spine pur di arrivare prima di Aiolia alla radura, senza tenere conto che il compagno non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse la metà della corsa e lo seguiva a vista. Non appena gli sfuggì dallo sguardo, il bambino si sentì perduto, solo in mezzo al bosco e molto lontano da suo fratello e gli altri. Ricordava qualcosa detto da Saga a proposito del cosmo e della possibilità di percepire quelli altrui ma in quel momento, con quell'improvvisa sonnolenza che l'aveva colto e il timore di essersi perso, proprio non ricordava cosa dovesse fare. Così preferì ripiegare su un tradizionale pianto fanciullesco.

Seguendo il grido accorato del fratellino, Aiolos giunse a fatica nel punto in cui Aiolia si trovava, piantato a terra quasi avesse le radici, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Non appena lo vide si scagliò tra le sue braccia in cerca di conforto, scusandosi e lamentandosi di Milo e della sua stupida velocità nel correre, mentre i riccioli biondo castani gli venivano carezzati con lieve dolcezza. Sagitter non mise a terra il fratello -come avrebbe fatto Shion con lui o Saga- ma lo tenne stretto a sé fino a tornare allo spiazzo dove avevano mangiato, lasciandosi guidare più dal cosmo dei Gemelli che dall'orientamento. Lì trovò la scena più inaspettata che si potesse pensare. Saga era crollato addormentato in una posizione quasi fetale, sfinito dal moto incessante di quelle pesti e dalla calura, e attorno a lui si erano rannicchiati i bambini, a partire da Aphrodite che gli cingeva la vita, con i capelli nel pugno del bambino italiano – che nel contempo aveva ghermito anche la casacca sulla schiena del saint di Gemini, e aveva le gambe intrecciate con Shura, sdraiato a braccia aperte nella curva interna delle ginocchia del greco. Milo aveva preferito una posizione più riparata e si era appallottolato con la testa sul suo grembo e Camus tra le gambe, mentre il francese stringeva a sé il gomito di Saga. Tutti dormivano all'ombra degli alberi con una dolcezza inaudita, sconosciuta perfino agli occhi di Aiolos che, emozionato da tanta tenera confidenza, si sdraiò in una posizione speculare a quella dell'amico e intrecciò le loro dita, tenendo a sé il fratellino addormentato.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente pubblico qualcosa su Saint Seiya! Era davvero da tanto che rimuginavo questa OS in mente (sono anche arrivata a disegnarla per non perderla) e devo dire che non sono così ostica nei suoi confronti come lo sono in genere verso le miei storie. La caratterizzazione dei personaggi è un po' personale, onestamente per alcuni non sapevo bene neanche qualche parametro adottare (Aiolos praticamente non esiste in quella serie), così ho risolto con qualcosa che mi sembrava abbastanza pertinente con l'idea che ho dei personaggi (da qui il lieve OCC, come vedo io alcuni di loro potrebbe non corrispondere all'idea di altri); le coppie accennate sono quelle che preferisco tra i gold saint (Aphrodite/Saga mi incuriosiva troppo come coppia per non inserirla un minimo)


End file.
